galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
David Kilmer
David Kilmer was a Senior Member of BTEC. He was the most Senior of all members and was the one who dealt with most issues. He was not the director but he was the second in command. He dealt with my teaching accidents that principals complained about. He later quit BTEC and went into an easier office setting, due to his love for the office. Senior of the Times "David. You've proven to me, that you can act in self defense and self promotion. You are the second in command for this. Trust me it doesn't come up often." "Well sir. I can deal with most things." "I think you can. Trust me I believe in you and what you can do." David sat down and said "Am I the one you trust." "Yes quite frankly you are." Enough of that "This is bullshit. If I have to do this one more time I'm going to kill someone.." "That means you care Dave.." "We search around every school for dangers no else will see. We employ and we can fire them, why do I need to tell them their career is over?" "Because you can tell them the full truth about them. But only the wanting of the firing." Another Time "Maybe you should stop doing that and help out everyone you wanted to get rid of.." said Quinton to David. "Quinton, I don't agree to this either. But if you do step out of line again, and I have to take action." "You guys don't know how to leave me alone do you?" "No we don't we know how to get you to do your job.." David then said "I better be getting good pay for this bullshit." Quitting BTEC After he was working along with BTEC for 10 years, David decided to move on from BTEC. He was sick and tired of having to go around and fire teachers. "You're quitting?!" "Yes. I'm done with all this unfairness and firing of teachers who work hard to make their living. I'm done. I retire and release all my anger somewhere else. I can't keep up with something like this!." "Dave.. You cannot do this.." "It's David. And yes. I can." David picked up his things and he walked out of the building. He was followed outside by his former boss. "You can't do this David.." "I am.. Watch your best BTEC member walk away! After all I did for you. I finally walk away! I walk away from your lies, from your crap and from the company.. This is the last time you see me walk to my car and leave for the day. Until you know, how to deal with things without me, I AM WALKING AWAY, you don't change I will go forever." Dave got home and he went for another job, but the other jobs that he wanted he was not allowed to do. Weaning back in After 3 years, David was now working at trying to get what work he could. Kilmer had trouble training and having the way he was used to, but now he had to give what he received, a lot of negative feedback, in which he was refused in anyway to give any sort of feedback to anyone. This annoyed David. David finally had enough, he took to social media and wrote "I am sorry to those I had to sack. I am sorry for all things I did for BTEC. I now am jobless because no one will hire, I NEED a job, please do not say no anymore. I'm struggling. I have a family.." Back Into BET David was typing a message when he was contacted by BET. "This is Lisa Cuddy of the Board of Education and Training. We know you are struggling to find a job and we saw your post on your social media. We'd like to offer you your old job back. Filling paper work and doing inspections. What do you say?" David then said "I don't have to fire anyone do I?" "No you do not. We've fired the old head, bought in the new. We will give you a raise if you return.." "Alright I'm in."